The Power That Connects Us
by twinsister27
Summary: Requested. TommyXKim told through letters in present day (2016). Involves Kat and the others after a while. Is updated every weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Tommy, April 20, 2016

I really love you. You're so cute and strong and athletic I just love everything about you and I think you're absolutely perfect. I've thought all that since the moment I first saw you in high school. I really miss you, because I know you can't have you. I realize how perfect you are for me.

Will you give me another chance?

-Kimberly

Katherine "Kat" Hillard looked over the letter she wrote. It was short, sweet and innocent, and hopefully just like how Kimberly Ann Hart would write. If it wasn't, she hoped he wouldn't think that Kat-if he could narrow it down that quickly-had a crush on him; because she didn't. She knew the couple really loved each other, and wanted them to be together. She got an envelope, put in the letter, put Kimberly's address as the return address, and wrote Tommy Oliver, along with his address and zip code. She got a stamp and put it on the envelope. She sealed the envelope up and went outside and put it in the mail.

Now all she had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Kim, April 25, 2016

I have read your letter and I am sorry to tell you I do not feel the same way anymore. I have since gotten over you, as you were my first love way back in high school. I hope we are still friends.

Thanks for trying to contact me through a letter instead of social media, but I will not give you another chance after all these years. I'm sorry.

-Tommy

Tommy Oliver looked over the letter he wrote back to Kimberly Ann Hart. Why she tried to get with him again after more than a decade or two, he was not sure. Maybe girls never get over their first crush from high school. Who knows? Not him. He got an envelope, put in the letter, put his address as the return address, and wrote Kimberly Hart, along with her address and zip code. He got a stamp and put it on the envelope. He sealed the envelope up and went outside and put it in the mail.

Now all he had to do was wait. That is, if she would even reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Tommy, May 1, 2016

I do not remember sending you any letter recently. I was surprised when you sent me a letter. It's been such a long time we've talked! How have you been?

…I don't remember that conversation. When was that letter sent to you?

-Kim

Kimberly Ann Hart wrote a letter back to Tommy, her old high school crush from Angle Grove High from the nineties. She had been over him since over a decade ago. She got an envelope, put in the letter, put her address as the return address, and wrote Tommy Oliver, along with his address and zip code. She got a stamp and put it on the envelope. She sealed the envelope up and went outside and put it in the mail.

Now all he had to do was wait. She found the conversation they had started having over old school letters interesting. Mostly because she didn't send him a letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Kim, May 5, 2016

You sent me a letter on April 20th saying that you loved me and never wanted to break up with me. I will send it with this letter in case you actually don't remember. Once you see it, and remember writing it, this whole thing will be over.

-Tommy

Tommy Oliver found it weird that Kim forgot sending a letter. Then again, in this day and age, anything is possible. Maybe she doesn't remember because she's been busy doing…what had Kim been doing all these years? He added a P.S. to his letter.

P.S. What have you been up to these past 2 decades?


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Tommy, May 12, 2016

I know this is going to sound very strange but I do not remember ever writing that letter. I promise. I think there is something going on that we should look into.

I went to college and then became a morning kindergarten teacher and am also a gymnastics teacher part-time.

-Kim


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Kim, May 16, 2016

That is very strange. Who do you think would have written a letter saying that you loved me? I think we should look into this together.

Oh, that's very interesting. What age gymnastics do you teach?


End file.
